Kari Haruyama
Tsukiakari Haru, also known as Kari, is a dragon hybrid from Umiryu. Being half Water Dragon and half Earth Dragon, she bests both subspecies in dexterity and endurance, besting even her sister Sarah Marine in technological and mechanical prowess. She has built Kali and modified it afterwards for longer travels. Although not being Sarah's sister in blood, she does resemble her a little bit. Appearance Kari looks mainly like an Earth Dragon, but with some Water Dragon attributes. Her skin is brown with microscales covering her body except for her head, palms and sole, giving the scaled areas a slightly darker shade of brown. Her horns are golden, shorter than her sibling's and with sharp tips. Has fin-ears, purple eyes and a black hair with a single ponytail. Most of the time, she wears a white top tank shirt, cargo pants and boots. Kari possess an athletic build, being slimmer than her sibling. She also wears a Red Crystal Necklace. Personality Kari is loyal to the people she believes in and will not think twice to do the right thing, but not if she does not have a plan. She is strong-minded and refuses to let others push her around, following her own conscience. She is also very brave, not hesitating to risk her life. Kari is also very affectionate to Sarah, being a good sister and protecting her from the Wrath of her mother whenever is possible. Abilities Innate Abilities Dragon Phisiology: Sometimes besting both Dragon subspecies, Kari has all the abilities of both worlds. *'Supernatural Strength:' Strong enough to crash through Metal, Wood and Stone with relative ease like everyone of her kind, Kari has worked out herself to be strong in battle and a great mechanic. **'Supernatural Durability:' Kari is vastly resistant to blunt and fire damage. Her resistance also does one step fowards thanks to the microscales over her skin. Cut herself with paper is impossible, unless she cuts herself where the scales are not protecting. *'Supernatural Speed:' Because she's also half Water Dragon, she can augment her speed and run up to 200 mph, being able to catch up with an aircraft taking off with enough efforts. *'Supernatural Endurance:' All this workout needs a physical ability to back it up, and Kari is capable of performing those intense physical activities for a longer time without suffering fatigue Learned Abilities *'Energy Absorption:' Needed while she is dealing with powered technologies, the time will come when she needs to shut off a big device in small time. For this matter, Kari can use her Crystal Necklace to absorb any form of energy that is not kinetic, heat related or gravitational and store it in her Necklace. Even because of this, Kari calls her Crystal Necklace as Blackout Gem. Passive Abilities *'Adaptive Heartbeat:' Kari's heart will beat slower if she is underwater to increase her time while holding her breath, because she cannot breathe underwater. She can stay underwater up to 30 minutes without fainting. Skills *'Mechanic' *'Ace Pilot' *'Melee Combat' *'Supernatural Dexterity:' Kari trained herself to apply her speed to another areas other than only running. Blackout Gem This Crystal Necklace is shaped similarly to Sarah's own one, but red and with a different purpose. Instead of increase the energy output of its wearer, it is used to absorb and store energy in order to deactivate ancient technologies. Later she discovers that it can be used to absorb energy from anywhere, even from certain kinds of attacks. But the latter will overdrive the gem and potentially explode if the attack is too intense, dispersing all the energy stored in form of shockwave. Because what absorbs the energy is the Blackout Gem but through Kari, her eyes might turn amber-colored.